In recent years, the use of keys for purposes such as decrypting persistently-protected data has increased. For example, the DVB-CPT (Digital Video Broadcast—Content Protection Technology) body has proposed the concept of an authorized domain. Associated with an authorized domain is data, such as films, music, software, and the like, and a number of devices capable of using the data. Devices associated with the domain would be able to access the data associated with the domain, but devices not associated with the domain could not. In certain embodiments of this proposal, a particular access key are required to access the data associated with a particular authorized domain. Accordingly, only devices associated with a particular authorized domain possess the access key associated with that domain.
Recent years have also brought increased interest in bringing networking capabilities to devices such as general purpose computers, portable devices, media terminals, and the like. Within this context, there has been particular interest in wireless networking using technologies such as IEEE 802.11(b) and Bluetooth.